


You're About To Miss Everything

by MarmaladeLangdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, most characters are only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmaladeLangdon/pseuds/MarmaladeLangdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and doesn't know how to tell the pack. Instead he enjoys their last Summer together and waits until they're all at their respective colleges to tell them and he really should have warned the nurses about the entire pack descending on the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're About To Miss Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this idea worked its way into my brain but it did and this was the result. I wasn't even going to post this but once again Cas encouraged me so here it is.

Stiles was leaving for college, at least that’s where everyone thinks he’s going, the last of the pack to go, well, except for Isaac and Boyd who had jobs in town and were staying behind with Derek. He was all packed and ready for the next morning when he would leave to Arizona for ‘college’. Erica and Jackson left to UCLA two weeks before, and Scott and Allison were off to some college in Washington a few days after. Lydia left right after high school ended because she was a genius and got into Harvard early admission and decided to take Summer classes. It was weird being the last one to leave, but he knew it would be weirder for the pack that was staying behind. They’d spent all Summer hanging out with each other, they even stayed over at Jackson’s a few times when his parents were away. Stiles was actually surprised at how much fun it was hanging out at Jackson’s, they still weren’t really friends but they tolerated each other and Stiles had learned to appreciate Jackson’s sense of humor. Two years ago leaving didn’t seem so hard, but now he actually had people other than Scott that he would miss, but now it was different, this time he has to think about leaving and not coming back. He couldn’t stand to say goodbye to Isaac and, as much as he hated to admit it, Derek. He would even miss Boyd, who didn’t talk much but when he did what he said was either really funny or had some meaning behind it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll be back at Christmas,” Stiles reassured Isaac, the other boy firmly planted against his side. He hated lying to him, especially with the way Isaac was reacting to his departure. Isaac rarely showed affection towards anyone in the pack, but when he did he was kind of clingy, Lydia always thought it was because after his brother died his dad never showed him affection and he was scared to. “And you guys can always come visit me if you want to. “

“Do you have to go, I don’t think I can handle Derek on my own.”

“Just flick him on the nose,” Stiles instructed earning him a glare from Derek and a laugh from Boyd and Isaac. “Guys, I really have to get going.”

“Come on Stiles, we won’t see you again until Christmas, can’t you stay a bit longer.”

“I wish I could but I really have to go.”

“Christmas, right.”

“Christmas.” Isaac pulled away and Stiles handed him an envelope with his name on the front and held identical ones out to Derek and Boyd. He’d given letters to the others when they left for them to open when they got to their respective schools and was giving the last three theirs before he left. “Don’t open them until the day written on the back,” he instructed as he got into his jeep. His dad would meet him in Arizona in a few days so when he pulled out of the drive way of his house he knew it would be the last, he waved at his friends and was gone. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles’s letter to the pack.

Hi guys, you’re all probably sitting there wondering why I was so specific about when to open these. Well, I didn’t go to Arizona for school. See, I’ve been sick, really sick, and I hoped I would be able to make it a little longer, but the doctors think a little differently. By the time you guys see this I’m probably living in a hospital, and trust me when I say it’s not fun. My mom had cancer, and when I got diagnosed a few months ago I knew I would end up like her, that’s why I’m so glad we were able to spend time together this summer because, whether you guys realize it or not, I love you and I’m happy we were able to finally all be friends. I don’t want you to worry about me, I’ll be fine where I am. I thought about telling you when I was diagnosed but I didn’t want any of you to worry which is why I did things this way. Please don’t be angry with me, and don’t worry about me. It took a long time to figure out how to say all of this and now that I’ve done it makes things feel more final. I’ve got an inoperable brain tumor and I’m saying goodbye to my friends, seems like a pretty crap ending to a relatively short life if you ask me but, you didn’t ask and I don’t think you really want to know. Take care of each other, for me, and don’t let what’s happening to me ruin what you all have now. You’re in college, you’re going to do something with your lives, and I want you to do amazing things and remember me while you’re doing them. One last thing, can you guys take care of my dad for me? He didn’t handle mom passing really well and I don’t want that to happen again when I go, so just watch out for him. I think that’s it, the only thing left to say is I love you all and goodbye. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Stiles intended for the letter to be his goodbye he wasn’t really surprised when the entire pack showed up in his hospital room a few days after the day he instructed them to open their envelopes. Scott looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh at the ridiculous expression on Stiles’s face or cry at seeing him in such a state. Isaac and Erica immediately curled up at his sides and the other sat around the room with small smiles. “You guys suck at taking hints, the letter was supposed to be it.”

“Screw you Stilinski we weren’t just going to sit back trying to have fun in our dorms when you were here,” Jackson said. Everyone was a little surprised that he was the first to speak but they all seemed to agree with what he said. Everyone decided to inform him about what was going on with their lives at school and he listened, happy that his friends seemed to be doing well. 

The pack stuck around for a few days but they all knew they had to get back to their schools and jobs. After some teary goodbyes everyone was gone and Stiles was alone with his dad. They talked for a little bit about the visit before Stiles went to sleep. He tried talking to the pack when he could, and one day during a video chat with all of them he just smiled and said, “it’s time for me to go guys, don’t forget me okay.” The nurse took the computer away and he fell into sleep for the last time. No one was surprised to get a call from the Sheriff the next morning and everyone made plans to go back home to Beacon Hills. The funeral was a small affair held on a Wednesday and the beautiful day felt like a betrayal, Stiles was gone and there wasn’t even a cloud in the sky. Then again, no matter how fucked up Stiles could be sometimes he did always know how to cheer up the pack so maybe the nice day was a sign that they shouldn’t be so sad he was gone, at least that’s what Scott liked to think. After the funeral everyone went to the Stilinski house and the sheriff let them look through his room. Stiles had gotten rid of anything he didn’t want anyone to see but they all found something small that they asked to keep. A shirt or a CD, something of their friend’s that they could keep with them. When they were done they all looked around one last time and went downstairs to say bye to the sheriff, they would see him again but it would be different, they all knew it would be, they just didn’t dwell on that fact for everyone’s sake. They promised they’d all be back during the Summer and they all took one last look at the window to Stiles’s room before getting into their respective vehicles and leaving back to their schools, and, in Lydia’s case, the airport. Everyone would be back, how could they stay away now that the one friend that seemed to hold them all together would forever be in Beacon Hills. They would be back, and they would tell him the stories of the amazing things they promised to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce The Veil which is the song I listened to while I wrote this.


End file.
